The present invention relates to an improved feeding mechanism and more particularly to a feeding mechanism adapted to sequentially feed a number of single sheets of paper onto a stacking area where they are accumulated in a stack which, upon receipt of a signal, is released to subsequent processes.
Some existing feed mechanisms require constant operator intervention, attention and training. In addition, such feed mechanisms require adjustments to accommodate for variations in paper size, thickness, texture and configuration. Furthermore, such feeders do not make reliable provision for over-stacking or under-stacking, nor do they have means for accumulation of fed pages into an orderly and precisely superimposed and justified stack. Moreover, some of these mechanisms cannot reliably release the stack without loss of justification.